sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Zubin Wadia
)]] )]] Name: Zubin Wadia Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Video games, hanging out, TV, internet, math club (president), debate club, varsity field hockey (manager), varsity swimming (captain), varsity track (captain) Appearance: Zubin is very small for his age, standing at only 5 feet, 5.5 inches tall, and weighing only 124 pounds. His thick, black hair has flecks of blond in it (he bleached it at the end of swim season and cut it about a month before the game started) and is either combed to his right or left hanging down to about his eyes. His skin is a light brown, altogether making his Asian Indian roots apparent. The feature that most people notice is his mustache, which many people either compare to Borat or Luigi, the former of which secretly annoys him to no end. Zubin shaves about once every two weeks or when an important occasion comes up, causing his chin and neck to range from being clean shaven to being covered in thick hair. His dark brown eyes are framed by rectangular black, thin-framed glasses that sit on top of his large nose. Some noticeable marks include a birthmark near the left corner of his lip (normally covered by his mustache), and a black spot on the knuckle of his right pinky, a result of when he accidentally stabbed himself with a pencil while reaching for a power cord in the office of his house. Zubin dresses fairly casually, normally wearing khakis and a T-shirt with either a collared shirt or his favorite black "EVIL: A Growth Industry!" sweatshirt, a Casio Waveceptor watch on his left wrist, sneakers and gray socks, and a black, wide-brimmed fedora hat - while he looks like a bit of a geek, he is able to make such a look work in his favor. When he is working out or in some sort of athletic activity, he wears workout pants or shorts instead. On the day he was kidnapped, Zubin was wearing his fedora, a pair of tan Dockers pants, white New Balance sneakers with gray socks, and his favorite Order of the Stick T-shirt and Mass Effect N7 sweatshirt - both black, the T-shirt has "GOOD: A Renewable Resource!" on the front with a picture of O-Chul stating "The compensation is generally deferred" above the sentence "Independently Owned and Operated." The N7 sweatshirt has a general motif imitating Commander Shepard's N7 armor in high density ink. Biography: Zubin Wadia was born on August 8, 1993 in New York City to father Jimmy, a computer programmer, and mother Goolcher, a medical student, adding to older sister Roxanne, four years his senior and currently a medical student herself. His early life was fairly uneventful, except for when they moved to Seattle in 1997 after Jimmy received a job there at IBM, while Goolcher worked at a nearby hospital. Zubin, due to his age, had few issues with this move, although Roxanne had some issues uprooting herself and leaving her friends, although she was able to acclimate to Seattle. Due to his parents' lines of work, Zubin has been quite well off throughout his life. Zubin, while friendly, didn't have a lot of friends in elementary school, and was in fact a bit of a target, partially because he spent much of his time watching TV, playing video games, and reading books and Internet articles (mostly in the subject of math and science, which he has always shown a knack for) when he was at home, he was a little hyperactive and seen as weird, and because he would lash back by losing his temper at people who tormented him, which some people found funny. However, he did join the Cub Scouts in second grade and started taking self-defense classes in fourth grade, the former by his parents' suggestion to get him out of the house and doing things, and the latter because he had been interested in "Power Rangers" at the time, and his parents eventually relented to the request. Middle school was a bit of a change from elementary school, as he managed to quiet down somewhat. This more mellow personality allowed him to speak to people while looking less unusual, gaining him some respect and friends. Over this time, he also joined the Boy Scouts, where he went on various camping trips and to Scout Camp, allowing him to learn many skills, including wilderness survival, first aid, wall climbing, and shooting. When Zubin was in fifth grade, SOTF started up. While Zubin didn't take much notice then, he gradually followed the show more and more throughout the next three years, up until version 4 in 2008, when he was a very religious follower, mainly following through when his parents were not around, so as not to get caught. While many SOTF fans had a genuine interest in the game, Zubin's motivation for following the show was somewhat different: namely, he was afraid that he could be taken next. This manifested in long hours watching SOTF, his creation of a list of rules on how to survive the game, and an absolute refusal to go on any field trips, which he only violated because his parents forced him to go, which was the only time he hinted at his fear of SOTF. Two things have brought him out of this phase - the rescue during version 4, and the lack of kidnappings following his freshman year in 2009. Since then, he has mellowed out, with help from family and friends, and has since admitted that he took the whole thing too far. When Zubin joined the Aurora High student body, Zubin integrated himself with the others relatively quickly, joining the debate team, where he shows a quick wit during the public speaking portions, as well as joining the math team and the varsity swimming and track teams - swimming to help him get the Swimming merit badge, and track because he liked walking and running around, doing the 50 and 100 freestyle for swimming, and the 800 meter run as well as keeping the books for the track team, eventually rising to captain of the swim and track teams, and president of the math club. This led him to having to stop his self-defense and Boy Scouts due to the time commitment required. During the summer of his freshman year, he started weight training with his father at his father's suggestion, an activity he continued during the fall of sophomore year with the school's Strength and Conditioning group. This lasted for one year, when he decided to try something new and joined the varsity field hockey team in his junior year, with which he attended practice as an active participant and attended games as the team manager. This has allowed him inroads with a large group of people, and a large boost in self-confidence, allowing him to stand up for himself and keep calm without directly involving superiors, even though he avoids outright fighting, as he does not see himself as physically able to stand up to anyone who would pick on him. Through all this, he is still slightly insecure, always thinking about what to do next to make sure he comes off right, and seeing himself as too skinny, especially in comparison to his rather cut father. This is due to his activities, which promote lean muscle growth and a toned physique, as opposed to the more bulky build of a bodybuilder that his father possesses. Zubin would currently describe himself as a member of the "outer in-crowd" - although he does not see himself as being popular, his friendly demeanor, distinctive looks, wit, and his more positive quirks helps give him a positive rapport with much of the school. Academically, he states that "his grades do not do him justice," as he can normally understand and make links to the subject matter quickly, especially through one-on-one discussion or experimentation, as evidenced by the fact that he is taking four AP classes, however, many times he feels that he has fully grasped the subject matter before he truly does, causing him to not study much, preferring to play video games, watch TV, or hang out with friends instead, which drags his grades down from a potential A average a high B. He looks forward to going to college at Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute, where he was accepted through Early Decision in November, mainly because of the freedom it will bring him. His home life is has a pretty decent. He doesn't talk much to his sister, at first due to the difference in age, and currently due to the distance and her busy schedule. Regarding his parents, he does believe that are too strict sometimes, especially manifesting when they try to make him take a choice that he disagrees with when he feels he has the right to make the decision himself. As a result, he sometimes does not ask for help when he would be better off doing so. In spite of that and the fact that he disagrees with some of their political ideology (his parents are very conservative, while Zubin describes himself more as center-right), they are still close and love and respect one another, although he hangs out and identifies more with his father than his mother on many things. Advantages: Mentally, Zubin's experiences and time spent online have given him a wide range of knowledge and skills that would be useful in the game, most notably Tae Kwon Do and Hapkido (from self-defense classes), the basics of shooting guns, survival, and first aid (from the Boy Scouts), although all have been done in a controlled environment (camping trips, target shooting, sparring, etc.), and having not had much practice since the age of fifteen. Zubin is one to think things through before doing things, and whether it is called pragmatism or cowardice, he rarely involves himself in any situation where he feels he could be harmed. Physically, he is deceptively fit, having participated in field hockey, swimming, track, and weight training. Socially, Zubin would describe himself as a member of the "outer in-crowd:" while not one of the most popular members of the student body, he is well-liked in general, and has no distinct enemies. His social habits have made him good at blending in. Back when SOTF was on, he followed it religiously and would be able to make a basic plan as to how to survive longer in the game. Disadvantages: Zubin is terribly nearsighted without his glasses - without them, he can make out very little detail. Due to his small size, Zubin isn't very strong - in fact, in a straight physical fight Zubin would probably lose almost every time. His quiet nature means that while he has few enemies, he similarly does not have many people with whom he would consider a close friend or vice versa. While he has mostly taken care of this problem with his rise in self-esteem, Zubin still occasionally gets very short and inconsiderate when under stress, which could alienate all but his closest friends, and he has the tendency to get overconfident in his own abilities, as evidenced by his not studying and not asking for help as often as necessary. Designated Number: Male student No. 009 --- Designated Weapon: Plank of wood with a nail in it (2 feet long) Conclusion: Actually, I think B009 will prove surprisingly resilient if he can avoid pulling anything stupid. He knows to keep himself safe, and that's the first rule of surviving. His pull may hold him back, and I don't think he'll be able to carry the game, but he's certainly got more potential than some of these other kids. - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by decoy73. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: decoy73 Kills: 'Hansel Williams '''Killed By: 'Hansel Williams '''Collected Weapons: Plank of wood with a nail in it (2 feet long) (designated weapon), MAT-49 SMG (from Tyler Lucas) Allies: 'Tyler Lucas '''Enemies: 'Amaranta Montalvo, Paris Ardennes, Matt Vartoogian, Hansel Williams '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Zubin Wadia was the last student to score a kill in V5, for his posthumous killing of Hansel Williams. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Zubin, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Economic Comics *In Relative Solitude *We Rule The School *Pregunta *No One Talks About It *Sweethearts, skirts, and small talk V5: *Russian Roulette *May The Odds Not Fuck You In The Butt *Good Day Sunshine *Friends 'til the end *On the edge *Allegory, Allegorier, Allegoriest *Drawing to an End *Something Something Movie Reference *The World According to Third Grade *Belgian Roulette *Glory and Gore *Pay the Piper *Paradise (V5 Endgame) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Zubin Wadia. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Zubin's a good example of a dissonance between how a character is perceived by others and by himself. By himself he thinks he's a self-less hero with an escape plan that people flat out refuse to go along with and who are just hostile towards him for no reason, by others he's seen as a weirdo who uses an unnecesarily creepy cover for his plan to talk to others about it and repeatedly does or says things that get them pissed at him. The problem with this kind of dissonance is that It went the way of making Zubin somewhat a joke, he's yelled at others for his plan, kneed in the balls for walking in on someone bathing and is repeatedly insulted by others for his actions, but none of this goes into his narrative which treats him like a hero of sorts, despite not fitting with his actions, thoughts or how others react to him. Another thing with Zubin is that his story gets weirdly fixated on Amaranta Montalvo, to the point it felt like it was more OOC reasons for why he kept meeting her rather than IC.- Matador Category:V5 Students